Flick and Flapp
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: A tale of two charmanders and their story of survival. Now with a bonus chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Flick and Flapp**

**A tale of two Charmanders.**

Once upon a time there lived two Charmanders, there lived Flick an extremely nervous young Pokémon with a good heart, and his buddy Flapp, a rather brave young Pokémon who wasn't afraid to stare death in the face. While Pokémon just say their own names, let's translate what these Pokémon speak.

"I'm telling you, it's not right to eat grass in this area. This part of the forest is dangerous." Flick said nervously.

"I'm telling you, you're safe with me. Why are you so afraid?" Flapp replied.

"Beause both my parents were killed by Pokémon. My sister got captured by humans and is made to fight for them. Not to mention Charmanders aren't the biggest Pokémon in the world."

"Oh you'll evolve into a Charmeleon one of these days and then maybe even a Charizard." Flapp replied.

"Still even so, being a fire Pokémon sucks, we stink of refried ass because we can't bathe, no Pokémon wants to be friends with us because of how much we smell, and every time it rains, it's the apocalypse!"

"I know of all the best places to hide, when it rains. I'll look after you man. I'm not afraid of anybody!"

"How come you're not afraid of humans or other Pokémon?

"Because I have a secret move. A move that no other Pokémon has."

Flick frowned "And what's that?"

"Ahhhhhh..." Flapp smiled. "It's a secret. But I'll give you a clue there's a reason why I eat so much spicy food and vegetables."

"I wish you wouldn't, you fart like crazy."

"A side effect, but it's worth it."

"You fart your enemies unconscious?"

"No, but you're getting close."

"Oh...come on! Tell me!" Flick begged.

"You're about to find out!" Flapp smiled "Here comes a human!"

"A HUMAN! Quick, let's run for it!"

"Flick, you can't keep running away from fears! Sometimes you just have to face them!"

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"You'll find out in a few seconds!" Flapp grinned.

Ash Ketchum then noticed the two Charmanders. "Well...well a couple of Charmanders. They're mine!"

Ash then released a Bulbasaur from his Pokéball "Go, Bulbasaur!"

Flapp then turned around, put his tail to his bottom and farted very loudly into it. The fart then turned into a massive flame engulfing both Ash and the Bulbasaur completley into flames. The fart was really long making the flames continue long enough to melt off Ash and the Bulbasaur's flesh. They both fell to the ground dead as black burnt skeletons.

Flick's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!"

Flapp took a bow. "I thank you!"

THE END!

Pokémon


	2. Bonus chapter!

**Flick and Flapp**

**Bonus chapter! Because I decided to give you a nice treat!**

Although Flapp had a very unusual but useful attack, it managed to keep him and his buddy Flick safe. Unfortunately it did however have its bad consequences.

The two Charmanders had one night come home from a huge Pokémon party, they were stuffed from all the great party food.

"That was one hell of a party." Flick grinned.

"You said it!" replied Flapp patting his belly. "That was some great food."

"I just wish the other Pokémon wouldn't keep asking us to use our tails to light their cigerattes." Flick frowned.

"I gotta say Betty throws the best parties." Flapp then yawned. "Well I'm off to sleep."

"Same here, and judging from all the tacos you've eaten , I'm gonna sleep well away from you and your gassy bottom." Flick said to Flapp.

"Suits me fine." Flapp yawned. "Good night."

Flick and Flapp then laid down to go to sleep.

Meanwhile a male flying, rock Pokémon named Aerodactyl flew above the sky. I was a rare sight because they were so few of them left in existence.

Seeing the two charmanders sleeping. He decided he'd make them both into a snack. He flew down hoping to sink his jaws into the sleeping Pokémon.

But what he didn't count was this.

Flapp still asleep, had an uncomfortable look in his face. All that party food was starting to take effect. He rolled on his back, grunted while still asleep, and let out a great big loud fart. The fart then got on Flapp's fiery tail.

Aerodactyl's eyes widened in shock before he got a great big huge flame to his entire body. The flame then set alight a huge tree behind him. Tons of Pidgey and Pidgeotto threw out from the tree, on fire and screaming in terror, they waved their wings in terror trying to get the flames out, but their efforts were in vain. Tons of black burnt Pidgeies and Pigeottos fell dead all around Flick and Flapp. Aerodactyl all black and burnt himself fell dead.

Flick and Flapp, both heavy sleepers didn't awake. The tree continued burning, luckily they were no trees nearby for it to spread. It continued, burning till it became a black burnt stump

Flick was the first one to wake up and had his mouth opened in shock to finds a dead Aerodactyl and tons of dead bird Pokémon all around him.

Flapp was the second one to wake up. His eyes widened and he looked all around him. He noticed what the tree had become and the dead Pokémon everywhere His first words were…

"Well….that's breakfast sorted."

THE END.


End file.
